mimafandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 8
The Cook's Heart-Pounding Castle Diary Lucca tells about his first day moving in with Mima and Lacoruna in a remote spire of the castle. He nervously recalls Ajaccio urging him to have an eye on the two in his stead because the diplomat has to leave the castle for a while. Standing in front of the door to his new home, he takes a breath and resolves himself to do his best, since Ajaccio put his trust in him. With his heart beating fast, he knocks at the door. But the door already swings open upon his touch, loud voices coming from inside. He sees Mima and Lacoruna fighting over something the magician doesn't want to do. Mima notices Lucca standing at the door and tells the fairy to stop the bickering, when Lacoruna has an outburst of frustration and blows everything around her up with her power. Lucca crouched down, covering his ears. When the dust settles, he sees that Mima, back in his magician-getup, protected him from the explosion. The cook remains in a daze, while Mima strides off to berate the fairy for almost killing Lucca, a 'fragile, precious being'. Belatedly, Lucca begins to tremble and cries silently. The three later go on a picknick outside, Mima lamenting to Lucca that he can't understand why Lacoruna would want him to read her a book. The fairy chimes in, stating that friends do such things for each other. Mima is annoyed with her, but she still asks if he really is bothered by her asking him to read for her. Surprisingly, Mima answers that he is bothered because he can't read the letters, either. They proceed to fight again as the young fairy doesn't believe him. Lucca watches them, thinking to himself that the two are very different from what he had imagined. Eventually, he offers to read the book to the both of them. A short while later, he is reading them a passage of the book, Mima and Lacoruna listening intently. The cook thinks to himself that he always saw magicians as great minds who understand Nature's laws and the Rules of the World, and fairies as proud, aloof beings with great mana. But that he realized that those were likely just prejudices. What an Uncle Does for His One and Only Niece 2 Ajaccio visits the info broker again, this time asking for someone who might have information about the First King. The broker first just recites what Prishtina already found, and declares that there is no more information to find about him than that. Like the last time, Ajaccio snatches the payment away again, prompting the informant to cry out that there might be someone of help to him: A Sage who claims to be an ordinary magician, but knows everything about magic, fairies, runes and history. He is said to be a pretty boy who leaves an impression on you by only meeting him once, and who seems to be bound to something, but also gives the feeling of transcendence. The Sage supposedly lives in the meadows on the border and is easy to find. Traveling to said meadows, Ajaccio indeed finds the Sage beneath a tree, a golden-haired kid who is clothed like a magician and sitting in a big white rocking chair, a book on his lap. The diplomat addresses the child, showing him a few letters of the throne inscription, asking him if he can read them. Wordlessly, the Sage stares at him, then slams his book shut and jumps down from his chair, just to start walking off. After a few steps, he urges Ajaccio to follow him to the castle since he will meet and speak to the Princess directly. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia *It is not known if Mima simply can't read at all or if he just can't read the letters used in the book, since he could read the (ancient) letters on the throne, apparently. *Mima reacts somewhat strongely when Lacoruna calls one of the figures in the book passage Lucca read as idiot for not knowing why he 'causes everyone trouble'. Spoiler (mark to read): The exact scene of the book plays out at the start of Season 2, with a magician named Gdynia asking Mima why he causes everyone trouble, and Mima answering that he doesn't know. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1